


Late Night Chat

by WaterMystic277



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gijinka, Not Beta Read, Personification, Pokejinka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMystic277/pseuds/WaterMystic277
Summary: Darkrai and Cresslia chat about their respective lots in life, also its lesbian gijinka fluff, hopefully.





	Late Night Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry but this is the no beta life

"So, We're finally in one place together." 

The smaller woman smiled at her much drearier partner, cloaked in all black that was sharply contrasted by her pale skin and white hair that was wrapped up in a wide brim hat that did well to hide her features.

It was a cool night, the only other noise was a small hum of an electric lamp of the little seaside cafe that stayed open late, where only night owls like themselves played. They had already ordered their drinks, A hot chocolate for the shorter of the duo. Adorned in soft, pastel colors that harshly contrasted the other, everything did. From their shapes to dispositions. The only thing similar, was their drink orders.

The more outgoing leaned forward, smiling as softly as the moonlight that encased the city, she continued. "It's like you avoid me." She teased, causing the other to lean back in her chair.

"...It's not like that. I don't usually like to stay in one place and... Well." She found it hard to talk. Both because she didn't do it often and because of the other woman with her right now. She just made her tongue-tied. "I make you clean up my mess." She admitted shamefully to her.

"Oh Darkrai..." Her smile grew concerned for her partner. "You know I don't mind at all. It's just the way things are, it's not your fault." she tried to reassure her.

"Of course I know that, Cresselia. But it doesn't make it any better." Setting her cup down, she leaned back and sunk into her chair, avoiding eye contact with her. "It doesn't stop me from being a burden... What good are nightmares anyways?"

Cresselia's smile turned to a frown, listening to her partner berate herself. "Darkrai, you're not your duty. Nightmares are there to stop people from just retreating to dreams all the time. A dream is good to refresh yourself for a new day, but if people just slept all the time, nothing will get done. Nightmares are to shake people, a little fear is just as good as a little happiness." She had hoped her words had gotten through.

"...Easy for you to say. You're celebrated." Darkrai felt ire raise up. "I'm just banished to the dark, hated for what I do, not even under my own will. It would be easier if I could at least control it..." Lowering her head more, so the brim of the hat hid her face and her hurt expression.

"I know and I wish I could change that, but people persecute what they don't understand. For now, you have to take my word for it, aright? You're a good person with a soft and kind heart underneath all that doom and gloom." Standing up in her seat, so she could reach forward to lift the hat and to steal a small peck on the cheek, immediately causing the other's face to light up red and yank her hat down, curling up in her seat out of embarrassment.

"Besides, I know why you leave every time I come by... You really do wear that soft heart on your shoulder." Smiling, she sat back down and sipped her cocoa again. "So, how about tonight we leave together?"

It took a moment for Darkrai to respond, peeking out from underneath her hat and in a soft voice she replied. 

"Yes...That sounds lovely actually."


End file.
